O Que Não Se Vê
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: Naquelas terras distantes, lendas diziam que durante a noite não era aconselhavam sair de casa.


**O que não se vê**

Naquelas terras distantes, lendas diziam que durante a noite não era aconselhavam sair de casa. Os mais velhos se recusavam, contando histórias de desaparecimentos e gritos no meio da escuridão daquele lugar esquecido por Deus. Era uma vila, o nome não interessa muito, que lugar era aquele nem é bom contar. Um lugar até pacifico e até bonito durante o dia, com um céu claro e um sol morno, nuvens brancas e uma brisa fria. Se não fosse a noite, qualquer um gostaria de viver ali para aproveitar a paz.  
Quando o sol se punha, rapidamente todas as pessoas desapareciam das ruas e aquela neblina espessa de um lugar frio, tão frio, tomava conta das ruas e becos. Não era possível ver um palmo a frente de rosto e talvez não gostasse, caso pudesse ver. Diziam que havia alguma coisa errada na neblina. Que o vento das montanhas trazia algo ruim consigo, talvez a neblina viesse do que quer que estivesse ali.  
Vivia ali desde que havia nascido. Cabelos vermelhos e olhos castanhos, uma moça bem bonita para a região, uma moça alegre, apesar de sozinha. Conhecia bem aquela neblina, toda sua família havia se perdido naquela densidade. Todos desaparecidos. Nunca mais vistos, algumas vezes ouvidos. Gritos.  
Ela trabalhava no mercado, cuidava do caixa e pouco antes de anoitecer já estava em casa. Um medo terrível do escuro. Todas as luzes acesas, todas as janelas fechadas, todas as frestas da casa fechadas. Ninguém entraria ali. A neblina não entraria ali e era tudo que importava para Ginny Weasley.  
Um rapaz de cabelos loiros. Os olhos cinzentos e debochados. Um rapaz rico dono de metade da vila, viera conferir os negócios de seu pai. Todo arrumado, bonito, mesmo um tanto esguio, queixo erguido e um sorriso de desprezo. Ficou indignado quando lhe disseram que nada funcionava durante a noite e afirmou que tudo era bobagem. O chapéu na cabeça e um jeito que quem ia provar que a neblina era apenas neblina, mesmo que ela estivesse ali no auge do verão.  
A voz dele estava assustada, os olhos arregalados e não mais cheios de deboche, mas medo. Foi assim que ela viu Draco Malfoy se aproximar. Já estava desesperada para entrar em casa, havia demorado no trabalho e a neblina começara a se espalhar pelo chão da cidade.  
A porta estava aberta e ele entrou correndo, Ginny olhou para trás e viu a neblina densa se aproximar velozmente, mais rápido que jamais havia visto. Sentiu seu corpo enfraquecer quando o jovem loiro puxou-a para a sala e fechou a porta com um estrondo.  
- Você é insana? Aquela coisa estava quase em cima de você!  
Ginny não respondeu. Permanecia parada, observando a neblina pelas janelas fechadas, envolvendo a casa cada vez mais.  
- Me disseram que você não acreditava na neblina...  
- Eu vi alguma coisa estranha dentro dela. Não sei o que era, mas era assustador...  
A ruiva se levantou e caminhou em direção a cozinha.  
- Vai ficar aqui essa noite, não tem outro jeito mesmo.  
Ela começou a arrumar a cozinha, preparando-se para fazer alguma coisa quando todas as luzes se apagaram. Ginny gritou.  
Draco correu para a cozinha. Estava no chão, abraçando os joelhos e choramingando. Aquele terror do escuro, aquele medo, medo de tudo que estava fora de sua casa durante a noite. Do que estivesse na neblina. Tinha medo e não conseguia responder quando Draco falava com ela. As palavras eram vagas e a voz dele distante, mas sentiu quando ele passou a mão pelo ombro dela e a puxou para si.  
Havia alguma coisa errada com aquela noite. Com todas as pessoas e o silêncio que dominava. Permaneceram sentados no chão por horas até que Ginny dormisse. O silêncio de ambos era quebrado por ocasionais gritos que sobressaltavam Ginny. Alguma coisa muito errada naquela noite.  
Apenas observava-a dormir, os olhos cerrados e o cenho franzido. Ela tinha pesadelos e acordava no escuro. Era só permanecer em silêncio e as batidas na porta cessariam. Era só ficarem quietos que a neblina iria embora.


End file.
